Musakui Rescue
by Aviantei
Summary: [One shot collection] Sometimes, the most potent heroes are the ones who save us without meaning to.
1. Side: Shintaro

**Musakui Rescue**

By: Aviantei

Side: Shintaro

* * *

I started out as a loner. And that was just fine.

Given my attitude back then, it's no wonder that I didn't have any friends. I didn't have to put effort into my school work. When it came to group activities, I did the work by myself. All I really accomplished was pushing other people away. I only cared about my computer, and back then I didn't have the excuse of Ene living there to count it as my only friend.

To put it simply, I was a brat.

I didn't really care. I could put up with my family, so they didn't care either. I'm sure Mom would have liked it a bit more if I had brought a friend home, but I got perfect grades, so she probably assumed that was why I didn't. And Momo… well, she had enough people fawning around her to have time to worry about my problems.

Hence, whenever Ayano came around, I was more than a brat. I was a jerk.

Other people would give up after one or two tries to be my friend. I was so accustomed to shutting people down that it was instinct by the time Ayano started trying. The difference was that she didn't get discouraged. It was frustrating. After all, I was tired of people trying to be my friend just because I didn't have any friends. I was perfectly okay with being alone. Why couldn't anyone _see_ that?

Except, I guess I really didn't want to be alone. And Ayano wasn't trying to be my friend because she thought I needed one. I mean, she mentioned it, but it wasn't her real reason. _She_ wanted to be friends with someone. She didn't choose me for any other reason than we sat next to each other in class.

It took me a bit to realize that, though. And when I finally did, I was still a jerk for a bit, just to make sure. That didn't last long, though. She genuinely wanted to be my friend, so I let her.

Everything kind of changed from there. Sure, it wasn't by much, but I wasn't as closed off. No one really approached me much anymore, but I don't think I would have been as rude if they did. Of course, I don't think I could have handled too much attention, but just a little but wouldn't have been so bad.

The world suddenly seemed like it wasn't so bad of a place to be in.

I have her to thank for that.

* * *

My job is slowly making me nocturnal.

But regardless, this was originally going to be a two-shot project with Shintaro and Ayano talking about how they feel like they were saved by the other person, even if in reality, it was unintentional on the other's part (Hence the title). After I wrote the first two parts, I realized I had more ideas for the other characters and as such extended this project.

I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I hope to cover most of the _KagePro_ characters when I'm done.

I hope you enjoy this misguided collection of one shots.

[POST] 102214


	2. Side: Ayano

**Musakui Rescue**

By: Aviantei

Side: Ayano

* * *

I never told anyone, but now I guess that it's safe to admit that I was lonely.

I still feel guilty about it. Back in those days, I had everyone still. I had Tsubomi, Shuuya, Kousuke, Dad, and even Mom. I would come home from school every day and talk to them, play with them, and have a happy home life. They gave me all the company I should have ever wanted, and that should have been enough. Really, I was spoiled by their smiles, their laughter.

The problem was that they never really managed to be enough. They were wonderful parents, wonderful siblings, but that couldn't really compare to what it was like to have a friend my own age, someone I could eat lunch with and hang out with after school.

I tried my best to be friendly, but my nerves could only carry me so far. It would take me days to work up the courage to talk to someone, and often times I would give up in the middle of talking to them, my requests for friendship coming out half-undone.

It's not to say that I was friendless. I had my fair share of friends over the years, but none that really stuck around. It wasn't their fault either. They usually had other friends, or, on the off chance they were alone like me, were far better at making friends than I was. They would try to get me to meet their friends, and I would freeze up.

How was I supposed to handle being around so many people the same age as me?

Shintaro was different. No, Shintaro was _wonderfully_ different. It didn't matter that he gave me a hard time at first. I had promised myself at the beginning of that school year that I wasn't going to give up, that I would make friends with the person that sat beside me, no matter what it took.

It was discouraging at first. Shintaro never let _anyone_ get close to him. The others in our class that had been around him for longer all said that he was a weirdo, that he was strange, that it was better not to try and make friends with him because there was no point. That didn't matter. I had come to be just as much of an outcast, a clumsy, not-so-smart girl that didn't know how to be friends with each other. I convinced myself that we were the same.

It didn't matter that he was brash. It didn't matter that I annoyed him. It didn't matter that he got perfect grades without even trying. We were the same.

We had to be.

I was more than a bit desperate. But in the end, when Shintaro finally decided to just give in and be my friend, I was happy. He was pitying me, but I was happy. And with a little bit of time, persistence, and exam-made paper cranes, I was able to make him smile, and Shintaro was…

Maybe I'll keep that part to myself. Even now, I'm not ready to say it. Regardless, he made me feel better about myself—the good and the bad—without even trying.

And I decided that I wanted to be the type of person that was worthy of being saved by him.

* * *

[Mass Post Final]

There, all caught up!

Thanks to stealthclaw and heathazeproject for your respective favorite and follow. Thanks for your support!

The next part does not have a release date. It will, however, be about Marry! Please look forward to it!

[POST] 042515


	3. Side: Marry

**Musakui Rescue**

By: Aviantei

Side: Marry

* * *

As much as I wanted to see the outside world, at the same time, I was afraid of it.

It was a conflicting sort of feeling that I ended up having. Mom had always told me to be wary of the outside world, that there were people that wanted to hurt me there. At first, I didn't believe her. I was so in love with the world that I heard about in stories that I couldn't imagine it as anything other than wonderful.

Of course, the day I did decide to go outside changed that…

That's when I started to doubt my feelings. I knew the world was dangerous. I had experienced it first hand, all the pain that could come to me because of it. I was terrified of what would happen if I went outside again, so I locked myself up like Mom wanted me to. I spent years without even thinking about taking the chance of opening up a window.

That only lasted for so long, though. I didn't want to be hurt, and I didn't want to hurt people, but I still couldn't resist the world in storybooks. I never did go outside again, but I wanted to. I wanted to go outside so badly that I couldn't stand it. And somehow, Seto found that desire, finding me in the process.

He was only a kid back then, but I couldn't believe how wonderful he was. Seto didn't just find me, he showed me that people could be kind. He looked at me and smiled, gave me his sweater as a gift. He was all the proof I needed that people in the outside world could be kind.

He didn't just visit once, either. He came back, like he didn't want me to be alone. He said that he understood how I was feeling, that he didn't want to be alone, either. So we kept meeting up with each other, and slowly the lonely feeling I had disappeared.

It took a bit more work for me to stop being afraid of the outside world, though. Seto was kind, but I also knew that there were people who weren't. Seto encouraged me, but he never forced me to do anything. He wanted me to meet his family, so I agreed to leave the house with him.

Being outside with so many people was scary! I can't get over that feeling, even after all the time I've been away from the house. But that first time, I was terrified. There were so many people that could have been kind, but they also could have wanted to hurt me. Seto had said that nobody would be able to know that I wasn't human, but that could only do so much to make me feel better…

So he gave me his hand. He told me he'd take care of me, too, that he'd do whatever it took to protect me. It wasn't anything big, but he stuck by my side whenever I needed it, and he still does that sort of thing. When it comes to backing me up, Seto's saved me more times than I could count.

So that's part of why I want to stay by him.

Someday, maybe, I'll be able to pay back his kindness?

* * *

[NOTES] Now, finally, the next one shot.

Thanks to pandasxawesome, KyaalLovelt, and Kanrei for their favorites and follows! To be honest I didn't expect this dinky collection to get so much attention. Thank you so much! Hopefully you enjoyed this next piece as well.

If anyone follows my other stories you may have noticed I was having a bad week last week. I feel better now, and I have...plans. (rubs hands together)

Not sure when the next chapter will be, but it will be about Hibiya!

[POST] 012016


End file.
